The Kinky Mediterranean
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: Who knew the Mediterranean has more to it than olive trees, great food and sunshine? This twoshot focuses on the kinky side of our favorite Mediterranean countries. Chapter 1 of 2 out. Features Spamano. Has MA rating, read at your own risk! Other important warnings inside.


_A Hetalia - Axis Powers fic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** On request of MoreRefinedThanMost (go check out her fics!). Please read, and for the lord's sake, UNDERSTAND the warnings before you attempt to scroll down any further...

**Summary:** Who knew the Mediterranean has more to it than olive trees, great food and sunshine? This twoshot focuses on the kinky side of our favorite Mediterranean countries. Has MA rating, read at your own risk!

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. Had it been mine, PruCan would've gone canon by the second episode itself. Just sayin'... Also, I'm by no means trying to make money out of this- I wouldn't be rotting in college had that been the case otherwise. Also, acknowledgements go to all those porn sites I referred to for the logistics of this fic.

**Warnings: ****DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18+**

This work of fiction has **MA** rated adult themes that also include- a **lemon **(explicit sexual content _aka _a hot sex scene), strong **language**, hardcore **yaoi **(gay, homosexual, boy on boy action), slight **D/s**, slight **humiliation**, slight **Taboo play** and slight **Watersports **(I really don't think you should read further if you don't have an idea what it is... In case you still want to know, google it first). Don't complain. I don't do kink. You should be happy you got a little of everything.

**[A/N]: **Wow, so many warnings! Now that they're done, _on_ with the waterworks! (Did I just say that?! o.O)

* * *

><p><strong>The Kinky Mediterranean<strong> - Spain x Romano

* * *

><p>Nestled somewhere amidst the dry and craggy foothills of the Pyrenees, bathed in Mediterranean light, sat two young men, (perhaps mutually) savoring the meal before them.<p>

"Say, Francisco, what would you do if someday England says that he's bored of you?" a gloomy Antonio asked the French country out of the blue, playing with the fork in hand.

"Sacrebleu, Antoine! Of all evils to talk about! Mon ami, do you really find the foie gras that bland? Hm~?" Francis asked, flustered by the sudden question. He'd hold a grudge against the Dieu Himself should Arthur grow tired of him! But what bothered him right now was why Spain would ask him such a question, and out of nowhere at that! But he knew better than to pry directly, so he decided to play along.

"Well, I'd gift him roses and chocolates from chère Belgique! Maybe a bottle or two of that strange drink as well... what was it- ah, oui! Rum grog..." he said, face contorting in disgust as he uttered the latter part.

"Really? But I do that everyday! And still-" Antonio realized his mistake mid-sentence and looked away immediately, silently cursing himself.

France put his hand over his friend's shoulder as a smile of victory danced on his lips. "But the question was about me and Angleterre, non?" he teased.

"Okay, okay you got me Francia. I-It's just that... Romano has grown tired of me..." Spain finally admitted, pushing the untouched plate of food away.

France gave a long sigh of sympathy and asked, "You just said that you do all of those things everyday, right? Knowing my bratty little brother, he'd never grow tired of you otherwise."

"That's why I asked you right? I don't know what to do! Mi tomate~!" Spain wailed like a little child, making Francis decide that he'd get a headache should this problem not be solved sooner. And lo, an idea popped into his head.

"Well the only other thing I can think of is your... sex life, ami." France spoke in a rather casual manner. But for someone like poor Antonio, it was enough to let a shade of crimson paint his cheeks as he stuttered a reply.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!"

"Oui, your sex life." France pressed further. Antonio really was shy in such matters...

"I-It's al-alright, I su-suppose..." Spain said, embarrassed. What could be wrong with their tales in bed?

"Say, what kind of sex is that brat into?"

"France! Y-You're getting into p-personal stuff don't you think?" Spain scolded, cheeks now thoroughly flushed right to his ears.

"Mon Dieu, Antoine... I may be the country of love, but you for God's sake are the country of passion, ami! How could you be so... so... _vanilla_?!"

"W-What do you mean? I-I'm not-"

"For one thing, the Spain you were before Romano became your henchman is completely different from the softy you are now."

"B-Before?"

"Oui, before. That Spanish pirate. The admiral that led armadas against mon Arthur. You changed completely since your defeat at Trafalgar and your wars with me and Turkey when your dear 'Lovi' was in danger." France explained sternly. He had known how dominating the Spaniard could get when on the seas. That character was exactly what he needed back. If not completely, at least in bed, he chuckled to himself.

"But I don't know if I can do it..." he replied meekly.

Sighing once more for what appeared the hundredth time that noon, France finally said, "Well the first step is always to realise that both of you are kinky. And you have no say in this, alright? That kinky pirate still hides within you. I've seen him for god's sake! And from what your tomate says, he's clearly wanting you to make the rough move."

"Y-You mean I... I should be r-r-rough with Lovi?" Spain asked, unsure of whether he was being given the right advice. But maybe a little variety could actually spice things up?

"Not completely rough, but dominating, oui of course! Me and England always-" he was interrupted as Spain brought a palm to his face.

"I really don't want to learn about that Francisco." Spain spoke in a darkly seductive way. But that was not something France would be terrified by.

"Ooh Antonio~! Keep that up and you could even make men weak in the knees! I'd seriously bed you if it wasn't for Arthur and Lovino." he spoke, squealing a little as he was given a glimpse of the past Spain. He did feel a little jealous that Lovino was going to experience this beast in bed, but whatever~.

"I seriously hope this fixes things up with Lovi!" Spain said, reverting back to his cheerful self as he left for his house.

"Yeah, but you've got a tomato to fix in bed first... Honhonhon~!" France said aloud, waving at his friend who once more turned red with embarrassment before darting away. "Well now to take care of mon jolie Angleterre~!" he called out to the sore Briton.

* * *

><p>It had been a dull afternoon that day and Romano had just finished picking those juicy tomatoes from the garden. Placing the basket on the counter and wiping off the sweat on his forehead. Now would be a great time for a siesta, he thought, until...<p>

"B-Bastardo! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelped as a hand fluidly slid down his pants. But before he could turn around and _try _to beat the shit out of his assaulter, he felt a hot breath tickle his ears as a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Lovino Vargas..." the voice sounded dark, heavy and a lot like his greatest fear...

"T-Turkey?" he mumbled, the attempt at masking the fear in his heart turning out to be an utter failure. That masked thug had taken him away from Spain once. Even though he was just a chibi then and a grown man now, the very thought still scared him to the core.

"Why would you say that, Lovi~?" the seductive whisper voiced again in mock anger, scaring the poor brunet further, but uncovering his identity.

It was the tomato bastard! What did he think he was he doing- cosplaying as a Turkish incubus? A scary one at that...

"A-Antonio?" Romano managed to say, still surprised and spooked by the change in the Spaniard's charm. Yes, he would fall for the man deeper should he keep that voice up.

It was nostalgic, yes... He'd cried once when Austria gave him up to the pirate from the sunlit beaches, but in no time did he start looking up to him. He was a soft and chirpy soul - this former pirate; and that made it hard to believe he could have ever ruled the sea. So he tested him, disobeyed him, pushed him to his limits and yet found himself getting only affection in return. At first he would dismiss him as a country without the balls to hurt someone, but slowly when he saw that all of that sentiment flowed towards him and only him, he felt shaken.

Blaming his personality, he could never return Spain's love the same way. This historical relationship they shared was the only thread he let connect them. But deep down, he was worried stiff for the Spaniard. How could any soul be so enlivening and oblivious? Why couldn't he see that it could hurt him... eventually...

"Missed this part of me?" Spain whispered again, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and wrapping his hands around Romano's waist. It wasn't a tender touch, though, and he was thankful for it. He could tell a tender touch from a rough and possessive one. Yes, he could tell. He of all people- Lovino Vargas, could tell. He had gotten so used to it!

But, it wasn't an experience that would spoil - it was one that he got sick of. What he had gotten used to even before the caring Hispanic was all the countries fighting over him and his little brother. He wasn't a crybaby like him, though. He took a strange pleasure in being forced into submission. When Austria gave him away, he was happy that his new 'owner' was that scourge from the Iberian peninsula. But what did he find? An uncaring and completely clueless fool - a withered cast of his former glory and tempest.

Worse?

He cared for this jovial nation... He _loved_ this aloof idiot...

"I assume this silence of yours is a sign to let me continue?" Spain asked him. It was clearly rhetorical. It had to be! Dio, this was too much... He had no idea when the bastard's seduction got to him and he nodded involuntarily. He heard a chuckle, followed by a painful grip on his wrists. He let out another yelp as his arms were brought stiff behind his back. "Gracias, mi amor. It feels nice to have been handed over the reigns to..."

That was it. He couldn't take no more and wha-

Lovino gasped as Spain's tongue flicked over his earlobe, teeth biting hard enough to draw blood. He licked and nipped, going lower and lower towards his neck, inflicting the same arousing abuse on it and leaving an obvious hickey on the olive skin. Romano loved that. He had always wanted to be owned by someone. Being lovey-dovey was not how things clicked for him. It was a relief his lover had finally realized it...

"Let's take our 'problem' elsewhere, hm?" Antonio spoke again, lifting the Italian off his feet and carrying him bridal style. The voice, the movements, the confidence and the eyes of a predator... all of that intimidating hunger made the Italian nation feel feverish all over. But a fitting rival to those hungry eyes was Lovino's own desire to be claimed. He had fallen for the cheery side once and it was time to get to know the pirate now...

Throughout this ordeal Romano hadn't spoken a word... though his eyes and skin tried hard to sense the dark aura surrounding him. This was the Spanish admiral, the pirate scourge... Busy admiring the Spaniard's possessive hold, the Sicilian only realized his surroundings after they had stopped.

Why were they in the bathroom?

As though reading his thoughts, Spain whispered, "This'll be our love nest for the night, si?" He lowered the man in his arms to his feet, pushing him against the tiled wall. Antonio did not let a moment pose connecting their lips together in wantonness. He made sure not to go soft, nibbling down on the lower lip occasionally. It was an expression of permission for entry, though he was going to have none of that today. Lovino was his, and he'd show that to him today; he decided, as he forced himself in and let their tongues dance with yearning.

"Strip and kneel, Lovi." Spain said, breaking the kiss.

Why the shaken voice? Was his determination dropping? He couldn't let that happen! Not now, not so soon...

But could that be helped?

No, he needed to strengthen his cause...

"I said, strip and kneel, esclavo**1**." he repeated again with emphasis on seeing that Romano hadn't obeyed yet. The stubborn man had been looking at him in both surprise and shock and he couldn't really blame him for it. It was quite different from usual, this stuff...

It was only obvious Lovino would be stunned to a statue hearing that word.

Esclavo...

All Spain had ever called him except Lovi or tomato was - esbirro**2**... But he didn't flinch at the sudden rudeness. He had longed for this- and he wasn't letting Spain take that back.

Romano stripped himself of the red vest he had been wearing and slid down the khakis, keeping the tomato-dotted boxers on. In an attempt to further fan the Spaniard's ego, he knelt down, legs spread wide and head hung low, his bangs hiding the smirk on his face. He was going to love this...

He could hear Spain give a feral growl of contentment, as his vest ripped and fell to the floor. Lovino's mouth almost watered as he saw the package before him. Bowing down, Spain brought his hand to the Italian's chin, jerking it up, letting emerald gaze into amber. He gave a devilish smirk and a peck on the lips before pinching the kneeling man's nipples hard. He then bowed lower, flicking a tongue over one in particular, while continuing his abuse on the other. He bit and sucked every now and then, getting turned on further by sounds he never knew his tomato could make.

It seems Lovino really did like being ravaged every once in a while...

And those were exactly the events that brought them to this scene: for he never thought his anticipation could grow wilder than his imagination. But when the Spaniard stood back up and brought his hand lower towards the fly of his jeans, he knew better.

Antonio loosened his jeans and pulled out his throbbing erection, wincing slightly as it hit the cool, damp air of the bathroom. He knew what was coming. His _tomato_ knew what was coming.

He closed his green eyes, looking once at the kneeling Italian, and tried to focus- it wasn't easy to take a drip with a full hard-on, after all. After a while, few droplets of golden liquid leaked out of the shaft, gradually increasing into a steady stream that splashed over Lovino's bare chest. Trying to aim the spout over the reddened areas of the abused chest, Spain made Lovino yelp slightly in both pain and pleasure. He then splashed the acidic liquid onto the Italian's face, eyes glinting as chrome beads dripped down his chiseled chin.

Romano opened his mouth slightly to take the flowing piss inside, but Antonio strengthened his grip over his jaws. "No Lovi, I've been to France's place." he said, short and self-explanatory. He had made sure that he had a full tank by the time he got home, but he didn't want to get any alcohol of sorts into his ripe tomato's system. Kinks like these that gave up power also handed over a lot of responsibility; and he was peculiar about it. His gaze fell lower towards the Sicilian's crotch, the outline of a proud erection showing through the wet boxers.

"It seems someone enjoys being a toilet-slave a lot..." Spain spoke, smirking down at his prey.

Lovino looked up at him with angry, lust-clouded eyes that almost screamed:_ I'll kill you if you don't fuck me dry against the wall this instant! _But the Spaniard needn't be told that today, correct?

He ground his erection against the wet Italian, pulling up his hair in a harsh grip. "Clean it all up, mi obsceno**3** esclavo."

Romano was happy to oblige. He licked his lips over, glistening in the room's tube light. He pushed back the wet foreskin, exposing the blushing pink head of the throbbing organ. He gave another seductive look to the 'restored' Pirate above, before licking the slit fluidly. It still tasted salty and acidic, not exactly palatable, but he licked him clean anyway. His skills with the tongue were being gradually unearthed as the Spaniard's determination slowly crumbled. The way Romano flicked it over the tip, focusing on the head, whilst gently massaging his balls and base was sending him over the edge. He feared he'd come a lot sooner, and he had to make a Herculean effort to bite back the urge. That seemed to be a truly potential event that evening, or so Antonio thought, when his tomato licked between his balls and lightly sucked on either of them

Lovino mentally smirked as he heard the muffled groans of his pirate. He knew he always had this effect on his bastard, but servicing him was something he'd never done before. One of his major insecurities was the fact that he could only show his love for the Spaniard by stuff that was- well, quite dirty. Having a laid back nitwit for a lover didn't exactly help either. He was always scared if the hopeless romantic might find his actions risque- so he never tried!

And it was all the pomodoro bastardo's fault!

He'd just have to make up to him then...

With the Spaniard still eyeing him as if he were his prey, Romano's coercion didn't lower a bit. After lapping his tongue in circles around the arousal, he pulled out the organ from his mouth, now using only his palm to wrap around it's most sensitive areas. A few tender strokes and the nation above gave a feral growl as he came into the Italian's mouth. Spain stopped himself in time before he could utter a chain of apologies to his tomato, but looking down at him was the sweetest mistake he'd ever made.

Lewd eyes winked at him suggestively as they proceeded to nuzzle his softening manhood, and lick off any stray cum from it. The mere sight of it sent Spain's blood southwards yet again, rewarded by a smirk from his sub that literally said, _Naughty boy~_

"Signore, of what more service shall I be to you?" Lovino spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, already heavy with a lot of spicy sarcasm. Add another mischievous look; and even airheads like Antonio would understand _exactly_ what you wanted.

Another feral growl and Sicilian was swooped right off his feet. "Why you little tease...", Antonio muttered as he bent him over the bathroom counter and ground his hand over the smaller man's erection. He teased the tip as he bent over his back and nipped at his tomato's neck. Romano clenched his eyes shut, trying to contain the waves of pleasure flowing through him as the neglected organ gained so much attention all at once. A few more jerks and he was sure he'd cum right away. But the Spaniard kept up the torture, showing his own skill to Romano. After Lovino vocally voiced his coming orgasm, Spain brought his two fingers down to the base of the Italian's cock, preventing him from coming.

"B-Bastard! What are you- ?!" Romano muttered through gritted teeth, unable to contain the carnal fire inside. Spain stopped his abuse of the Italian's upper back and whispered huskily into his ear, "_Tsk tsk_. And you were doing _so_ well up until now, pet...", while playing with his special curl.

The words were meant to stir fear, and so they did; but Romano couldn't help feeling oddly turned on after hearing the dark voice again, which might have something to do with his erogenous curl. He shut his eyes, wondering what would happen next, when he felt something cold and metallic wrap around the base of his penis. His position made it difficult to see what it was, but he was sharp enough to know that. It was a cock ring. His eyes widened in realization as he turned back and opened his mouth in protest, but was stopped as Spain closed the distance between them with another passionate kiss.

Red, swollen lips licked themselves after letting go of the man who had claimed them, and oh- how they wanted to be devoured over and over again... The raw lust and desire the Spaniard emanated from him sent shivers down the Italian's frame, taking one step closer after the other to ravish him completely.

The cock ring was slowly starting to show its torture, much like a representative to the Spaniard, who was- surprisingly even to himself- enjoying seeing his tomato full of the need for release.

"Now, now, you should know what happens to slaves who misbehave~" he whispered again, huskily this time, gaining a weird sense of achievement when he heard the smaller man beneath him whine with apology and wantonness. Even Romano could feel the sense of helplessness and servility budding within. That part of him that just _wanted_ to be chained; and it was having quite a lot of fun...

The next thing he knew, two strong hands came down on either side of his hips, forcing them wide and in position. Lovino clenched his eyes shut, expecting the Spaniard to enter him anytime now; but what entered him was slick, narrow and... rolling...

"Che diavolo**4**?!" Romano cried out in pure shock and pleasure. Antonio... his Antonio was using his t-tongue?! His eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as the Spaniard abused his lower orifice this time, all the more adding to the pressure in his manhood. He must have had more dry orgasms since the ring donned his penis than were humanely possible. Okay, he was part nation, so what? He was going to suffer a sweet death and he knew it.

Antonio ignored the sudden outburst and continued working his way through the ring of muscles, savoring the delicious taste of what he was soon going to claim. He occasionally added a finger or two, when his tongue couldn't go as deep as he wanted it to. He knew Romano was in a complete furor- it wasn't changing anytime soon. He kept up the abuse till what he felt was just right and beyond which the ring would turn out to be a health hazard to his Lovi. He grabbed the lube from the shelf and smeared copious amounts of it on his reawakened organ, aching equally bad as the Italian's for immediate attention. Placing one hand over Romano's shoulder and the other to guide his organ inside him, Spain thrust in the head first, allowing his tomato to relax. After a few moments, he thrust deeper, till he was buried completely inside. Once he was, he leaned over, in the process pulling the smaller man deeper against him, and began placing gentle kisses and nuzzles over the olive skin in an attempt to calm him down.

Lovino was shaking indeed, but little did he care for the pain of penetration, or the nasty sting it left behind. He did not care about his manhood, that had now turned purple with need and neglect. He simply wanted to relish his current helpless position. He wanted to engrave this experience forever into his memory. He wanted to cherish this lewd act, yes, for no matter how raunchy, it was one of those rare moments where both nations met on the same note.

Antonio realized the sudden softness of the atmosphere and pulled Romano's hair up in a swift motion, as their gaze met through the mirror. "I want you to see how I devour you, esclavo. I want you to remember forever who exactly you belong to, understand?" he spoke darkly, only to receive a smiling nod in return. He could see the tears gathering below the Italian's eyes; and it did break his heart, but the smile- that rare gesture from his little tomato conveyed more feelings than words ever could.

"I'm... I'm going to move now..." he whispered slowly, as his hand snaked down to the Italian's weeping erection. He worked his way down, while thrusting slowly out of Lovino. His slow, yet immensely pleasurable movements sent sheer bliss flowing like electricity through his body.

God, did he want to come!

Antonio, quickened his pace gradually, knowing he wouldn't last any longer. His hand pleasuring the Italian carefully got rid of the ring, and he could feel all the pent up pressure make his cock throb hard. He gave full strokes to it from the base to the tip and back, making his tomato scream out in ecstasy. Romano's body shook with trepidation as he came on the floor underneath. Such pleasure was enough to drive any sane person mad, and he wondered just how further more the Spaniard could go ramming into him. Romano's eyes rolled back in carnal euphoria as Spain hit that bundles of nerves over and over again, adding his prostate to the long list of body parts the Spaniard had abused that evening.

He could hear Antonio grunt vocally as well, mind shutting down with sensations completely alien, yet so definitely fulfilling that he just kept wanting more. He savagely slammed over and over again, till the tightening of the sphincters got to a point where he knew he was done for. Heat looped out from his groin as finally emptied himself inside the Sicilian- already feeling pleasurably faint from the ordeal.

Panting, Spain withdrew himself, hands wrapping around the Italian's frame as he guided them both down to the tiled floor. He ruffled the dark brown hair of his beloved tomato, whispering words of love and apologies in his native tongue. Romano chuckled slightly, hearing words that totally belonged to his idiot.

"Ti amo anch'io**5**, bastardo..." he spoke finally, eyelids feeling too heavy to stay open.

This was the wildest side of his otherwise cheerful lover he had seen till date; and he could only wonder what more he'd been missing out on.

But for the record, he could fall in love with any Spain, anytime...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Legend:<strong>I know, I have made use of a lot of French, Spanish and Italian here and there, but these are the translations to words/phrases that_ I_ think very few people might know about.

**esclavo**- slave

**esbirro**- henchman, right-hand

**obsceno**- lewd, raunchy, dirty

**Che diavolo**- The hell?!

**Ti amo anch'io**- I love you too

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** Okay, so... what do you think? I know it's pretty much full of scattered ideas and stuff, but... Was it good enough? Not good enough? Areas you especially liked/loved? Areas I need to work on? Please let me know in your reviews! Reviews get writers going and make them better at their stuff! No seriously though, it makes our day. It really does.

Also, because this is a fic about the Mediterranean, I believe you can guess who the next paring is going to be... Drop your guesses in the reviews as well! I really enjoyed working on this. I know, it's long, and perhaps not smutty enough to some, but I hope the person who requested this- MoreRefinedThanMost liked it, because this is clearly nowhere near the level of her fics. Still... *fingers crossed* For now, I _really_ need to get back on LOML (a Death Note collab). Check that out on Zinka17's profile! So long!


End file.
